


right here

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BUT ONLY FOR LIKE A SECOND!!!, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jeremy Heere's Squip Takes Control of Jeremy Heere, Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael Mell Protection Squad, Michael makes an entrance, Mountain Dew Red, Panic, Panic Attacks, SQUIP - Freeform, Skipping Class, Skipping School, boyf riends - Freeform, jeremy gets shocked, jeremy heere - Freeform, michael mells hoodie, more like basically no angst because im a wuss who hates writing sad angsty shit, not as angsty as you’d think, rich gets shocked too, squip squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: the voices kept getting louder day by day. glitching figures often passed jeremy’s field of vision, but he ignored it all. that is, until michael disappears, and suddenly he cant ignore it.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread ;-;

the voices got louder by the day. they werent his voice. they kept telling him he wasnt worth it, he was terrible, that he should leave michael again, but he shut them out and pushed them deep down. they made tears burn at the back of his eyes constantly, and they were getting louder. 

sometimes a glitching figure would come into view, only for a few seconds, but he ignored it and went on with his day. he wondered if this was happening to anyone else within the squip squad, but he didnt want to ask them and make them worried. until he had to.

most of the squip squad sat at the picnic table outside of school. the ones who wanted to were skipping a class to hang out and refresh their minds with each other. michael, who recently became jeremy’s boyfriend, was sitting beside jeremy. jeremy was leaning his head on michael while he talked to rich about nothing in particular, just mainly bickering back and forth until one gave up. 

suddenly, a voice sounded from behind jeremy. it felt so close to his ear, he turned around quickly. the squip stood above him. rich could see it, too, he stared at it from the other side of the table.

jeremy tried to ignore it put his head back on michael, but when he turned, michael was gone. he looked at the empty space next to him in shock, then began looking around the area.

“m-michael?” jeremy stuttered, panic arising within him so quickly his head was spinning, “where are- where are you?” his voice shook. he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to get the squip out of his head, but when he reopened them, michael still wasnt there.

jeremy reached his hand towards the empty spot. his hand was stopped on something, but he couldnt feel it. it was like an invisible wall.

‘youre better than him, jeremy. you can be better than him.’ the squip said.

“jere? are you okay? whats going on?” michaels voice was still next to him. clearly the squip couldnt block his voice. jeremy shook violently, his eyes tearing up when he realized he couldnt see michael. he struggled to breathe.

“i-i cant see.. y- see you.” jeremy choked. “or fe-feel you.”

“its back.” michael suddenly whispered, anxiety filling his voice. he changed his tone back to a softer one with jeremy, though. “i’m here, i promise, i’m right here.”

“mi-micha.” jeremy sobbed. 

‘jeremy, you arent helping. stop crying, he’s only dragging you down.’

“i- i have some red somewhere, ah fuck, its in here somewhere.” michael emptied his backpack onto the ground. if jeremy was like this for any longer jeremy’s panic attack would get a lot worse, michael knew that. 

jeremy struggled to breathe beside him, trying to calm himself and shut the squip up at the same time. 

no one else in the squad was seeing the squip, they hadnt had it for as long as rich and jeremy. rich stayed quiet, until jake noticed he looked a bit off.

“you okay, rich?” jake asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. rich jumped a little.

“i- he’s only going after jeremy. i can see him.” rich spoke. 

‘oh, want me to do something to you, too?’ the squip looked at him and smirked, sending a small shock down richs spine. rich sat up and shook his head. the squip focused back on jeremy.

when the squip shocked rich, jeremy could see a faded michael for a split second, jeremy was putting up enough of a fight where it had to use all of its power to block michael. he reached for it, trying to grab him before he disappeared, but he went away just as fast as he appeared. 

“mich-“ jeremy started, but was cut off by a shock down his spine. he hissed loudly as the pain. it jolted him backwards and caused him to sob more. it became harder to breath. he wasnt getting out of it this time, was he? michael wasnt going to find the just-in-case mountain dew red and he’d never see michael again. 

‘step one: break up with michael. we’re here for the girls, jeremy.’ the squip sent another smaller shock down his spine. 

christine and brooke were on the ground helping look through the pile of michaels things for the mountain dew red. 

“i got it!” he heard michael say. michael tried to hand jeremy the drink, but the squip took over his hand and made him smack it away. jeremy fought against it as best he could, but his panicked state wasn’t helping.

“someone hold him down!” michael said and jake ran over to them. jake grabbed jeremy’s arms, pulling them behind his back and holding them there while michael poured the drink into jeremy’s mouth. the squip tried to keep jeremy’s mouth closed, but michael fought and used a free hand to get it open enough for some mountain dew red to slip through and down his throat. 

the squip yelled random angry words as it faded. rich held his own head tightly, suppressing his pain. jeremy yelled out as it wiped the computer from his brain. 

“everyone who isnt chris, drink this please.” michael turned to the table and put the drink on it before turning back to his boyfriend. christine had drank it at the play, and the squip wasnt bothering her, he assumed everyone needed to drink it. “thanks, jake.” 

jake nodded and let go of jeremy after michael reached out and grabbed him. michael let jeremy collapse onto him, hoping to god jeremy could see him again. jeremy blacked out for a few seconds from the suddenness of the squip coming back and leaving, but michael held onto him tightly.

jeremy jolted up, his breathing suddenly picking up again. “micha-ael.” he cried. he looked up and turned around, michael was right in front of him. he could see him. jeremy threw himself forwards and hugged him tighter than he ever had before, afraid that if he let go, michael would fade out of view again. 

“i’m still here. i’m still here. i havent left.” michael stroked jeremy’s hair as jeremy sobbed into his hoodie, he was hyperventilating. “match my breath?” michael asked jeremy this favour, his voice soft.

jeremy could feel michaels chest moving up and down at a good breathing speed, he did his best to match with it.

michael noticed jeremy’s hiccuping breath begin to match the speed of his own. jeremy’s breath was skipping back and forth between inhale and exhale, but it was getting better. michael placed a kiss onto jeremy’s head, something for him to focus on instead of anything that just happened.

“thats good, you’re doing perfect.” michael said into jeremy’s hair. he didnt care if the others were looking at them, he needed to calm jeremy. jeremy still had sobs and hiccups rack through his body, they were involuntary from his crying beforehand.

michael’s arms were protectively wrapped around jeremy seeing how shaken up jeremy was. if jeremy was in the right mind he would be embarrassed to be like this around his friends, but he basically forgot they were there, his mind was on michael and michael only.

“dont disap-appear, please.” jeremy hiccuped into michaels hoodie, tightening his grip on him and grabbing the back of his hoodie with his fists. he felt sobs trying to come again, but he did his best to hear and feel michaels calmer breathing and match it. 

“i wont, i promise. and i wont let it hurt you again.” the bell rang, telling them they had to go back into the school for their next class. everyone at the table silently got up and left, they didnt want to startle jeremy anymore than he was already, they all thought it was best to let him hang onto michael for a little while. 

michael looked up from jeremy and waved at them as they all got up to leave the table. he saw jake and jenna comforting rich a bit, he looked a bit shaken up, too, probably from the memories of the squip. they left and michael immediately put all of his attention back on jeremy. 

jeremy was still crying into his hoodie.

“jere, lets take you home, okay?” michael whispered. jeremy nodded against michael, he knew he wouldnt be able to stop crying enough to go back into class. 

michael stood up first, he held onto jeremy and helped him stand up. jeremy’s legs felt wobbly, but he gained balance after a moment. michael turned and went to put his things back into his backpack but he saw it was already done for him, he mentally thanked whoever did it. 

michaels car wasnt too far, he usually parked really close to the school. jeremy held michaels hand tightly, his eyes had walls of tears still. his mind kept tracing back to the squip shocking him, he would flinch, but he didnt actually feel anything. michael would squeeze his hand a little if he noticed, trying to pull him back to the present. 

michael opened the car door for jeremy, shutting it for him after he got in. 

jeremy was still afraid to let go of michael, he held onto his hand the whole drive home. he looked over at michael often, michael would glance back at him and flash him a quick, soft smile before returning his eyes to the road. they pulled up to jeremy’s house. 

“i’ll let your dad know. you go straight to bed, i’ll get you some water. okay?” michael looked into jeremy’s wet eyes, jeremy nodded. 

they walked into the house. jeremy’s dad gave them a look, jeremy sped to his room. before his dad could say anything, michael told him jeremy’s anxiety spiked and he needed to come home. 

michael walked into jeremy’s room, closing the door behind him. “your water, my king.” michael bowed playfully and held the drink in front of him, trying to cheer jeremy up. jeremy smiled at him, it looked genuine, it was genuine. “you seem like youre doing better.” michael smiled at him and stood up straight again after jeremy took the water. 

jeremy nodded. michael sat on the bed next to him and brushed a bit of hair out of jeremy’s face. he still looked a bit on edge, worried, but he definitely looked like he was getting better. 

“oh,” michael reached into his backpack, pulling out the mountain dew red, “i’m going to put this here, in case you feel like you need it.” michael reached over and put the bottle onto jeremy’s side table. 

“thank you.” jeremy’s voice was soft. “are you, uhm.. you’re gonna st-stay, right?” 

“of course, unless you dont want me too.” michael put a hand to his heart, pretending like he would be hurt if jeremy didnt want him to stay. 

“i’d probably cry if you left now. like, a lot.” jeremy reached over and pulled michaels hand away from his chest, then placed himself on michaels chest, hugging him. “wow, i probably would’ve been like, broken beyond repair if... that.. went on for any longer.” 

michael hugged him back. “i dont blame you, sounds scary.” it still kind of amazed michael how a computer can completely block something, or, someone, from view. “i would freak if i couldnt see you.” jeremy’s breath hitched a little. 

“i actually kinda.. knew it was coming.” michael made a confused noise, jeremy continued. “i kept seeing glitching figures and stuff.. and the voi—the voices, they kept getting louder.” jeremy held just a bit tighter onto michael. 

“why didnt you let me know?”

“i didnt want you to worry. i didnt want anyone to worry.” 

“jeremy, are you kidding? we just want you to be okay.” michael rubbed shapes on jeremy’s back. jeremy nodded.

they fell into a comfortable silence, holding each other on jeremy’s bed.

“it was weird this time.” jeremy spoke up. “when it shocked rich, you faded back into view for a quick second. i mean, i was trying to fight it, and i—i think it had to use all of its power to block you.” 

“it’s cause youre strong.” jeremy scoffed at that. “im not kidding, jere. youre honestly one of the strongest people i’ve ever seen.” 

“micha, i love you so much.” 

“i love you so much too, jere.” jeremy lifted his head and planted a kiss right on michaels lips. michael smiled against jeremy’s kiss. 

jeremy laid down on his bed and pulled michael down next to him, wanting to take a nap. 

michael pulled the blanket over them both and gently kissed his boyfriend, both of them giggling before falling into a comfortable cuddling position.


End file.
